1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns elongated sections of tubular housing or piping. More particularly, the present invention concerns methods of binding elongated sections of tubular hosing or piping. Even more particularly, the present invention concerns methods of binding coiled sections of elongated piping.
2. Prior Art
As is known to those skilled in the art to which the present invention pertains, traditionally, elongated sections of rubber and plastic hosing, piping and the like are provided to the purchasing public in coils. Customarily, these coils are bound and held together, in the coil, through string, rope, steel bands and the like. However, because of the elastic memory, when the binding is loosened the elongated section uncoils and tends to return to its lineal figuration. This makes the deployment of the coil difficult and cumbersome, since it is virtually impossible to recoil or rewind the hosing.
This need to recoil to the entire length or section is especially disconcerting when only a small section of the coil is desired.
Heretofore, and to the best of applicant's knowledge, the prior art has not addressed a solution to overcoming this problem.
As will be subsequently detailed, the present invention addresses this problem.